


Five People Who Never Screwed Robert Chase, and One Who Did

by ishafel



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people who never screwed Chase, and one who did.  Six drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Who Never Screwed Robert Chase, and One Who Did

i.  
Chase is thirteen, and he puts his mother to bed three nights out of four, and he smells gin even in his dreams. His mother was a model before he was born and she's still beautiful, still too thin, too fragile, always cold, and she pulls him down beside her and her voice is slurred when she begs him to stay. And she kisses him awake sometime in the dark of the night, and that quickly he's lost. She calls him by his father's name, and it's years before he sleeps with another woman so damaged and so beautiful.

ii.  
I'll do anything for this job, Chase tells House, and that quickly he finds himself on his knees, like a man in church. No worries about the damage to his interview suit or the fact that someone might come in. It's not the best blowjob Chase has ever given, but he doubts that House will have any complaints. He isn't looking for finesse, he's looking for obedience. Chase can do obedience. Close your eyes and think of England, House says to him, and Chase's mouth is too full for protesting about his nationality. He closes his eyes and swallows.

iii.  
For someone who knows, firsthand, the perils of alcoholism-Chase is remarkably fond of drinking too much. The night he sleeps with Eric Foreman he's so drunk he's forgotten about it by morning. He limps in to work wondering exactly what happened, wondering who is responsible for the bite marks on his neck, the bruises on his wrists, the soreness everywhere else. It isn't until he notices that Foreman won't meet his eyes that he remembers. It isn't until he realizes that Foreman is ashamed that it matters. It doesn't scare him straight but it does scare him sober.

iv.  
Lisa starts as a bet with House-only he's not supposed to go further than a kiss. But she's beautiful, even if she is old enough to be his mum, and she's a little drunk; they're all a little drunk that night. What strikes him most about her is her gratitude, as if he were doing her some kind of favor fucking her up against the wall in the handicapped bathroom in her hospital. It takes a lot to make Chase think about how far he's come since seminary, but her saying thank you is enough to do it.

v.  
The time he spends with Wilson is meant to make House jealous, and he knows he's being used but he doesn't care. He lets Wilson take him out to a nice restaurant, he lets Wilson order for him, pretends he doesn't speak French, can't choose the correct wine. And afterward he sits with Wilson in the expensive car Wilson will have to sell to pay his alimony, and he lets Wilson unfasten his belt, fumble down his trousers; closes his eyes when Wilson leans over him and swallows his dick with a skill that would make a hooker proud.

vi.  
Cameron is a mistake Chase can't bring himself to regret. She's a colleague, and she's out of her mind, but he comes when she calls him. He's pictured her naked before but the reality exceeds his imagination. And maybe it's the drugs, but he loves the little sound she makes when he kisses the fragile hollow of her shoulder, when he pushes two fingers inside her and she is wet and ready for him. When he comes he rolls away feeling like his heart has exploded, and she lies beside him gasping for breath, and he almost loves her.


End file.
